Hal Mal Isseo Jigeum
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Perasaan bukan hal yang rumit untuk dijelaskan dan menjadi sulit saat hanya dipendam, begitu kata Rowoon yang ditanggapi malas oleh Zuho. Tapi, Zuho menyetujui dan membuktikan perkataan itu. Tag : ZuSeong, RoChan, YanOne, SF9, Pentagon (saya tahu, summary nya berantakan)


.

Hal Mal Isseo Jigeum (Zuho Baek x Kim In Seong)

 _BlueBerry's 6th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **[warning : membosankan, gajelas, possibly ooc, typos]**

.

Perasaan bukan hal yang rumit untuk dijelaskan dan menjadi sulit saat hanya dipendam, Rowoon berujar menasehati saat Zuho hanya berani memperhatikan Inseong dari jauh. Zuho memandang teman satu tahun kelahirannya dengan pandangan malas, menghabiskan minuman kaleng soda miliknya yang tersisa separuh. Bukan Zuho tidak setuju dengan perkataan itu, hanya saja Rowoon sendiri masih melakukan pendekatan tanpa kejelasan dengan Chani si anak sekolah menengah atas yang berjarak dua halte dari Kampus mereka.

Rasanya lebih mudah untuk melakukan pendekatan dan menyatakan perasaan dengan seseorang yang berada di tingkatan sama, Zuho dan Rowoon merasa sepakat untuk pemikiran itu dengan melihat Yanan bersama YeoOne. Tapi, Mingyu dan Minghao masih berseteru dengan keras seolah mereka adalah karakter kucing dan tikus yang tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk dipermasalahkan, padahal sebenarnya mereka hanya mencemaskan satu sama lain. Pada sisi lain, hubungan Taeyang dengan Hwiyoung masih berjalan dengan baik tanpa masalah yang berarti, kecuali sekedar debat kecil yang biasa.

.

Tantangan konyol dari YeoOne dalam permainan Truth Or Dare yang Zuho lakukan bersama tiga teman dari satu garis kelahirannya, membuat Zuho berada di hadapan Inseong dengan satu tangkai bunga mawar yang dia beli dari toko bunga dekat halte. Ketiga temannya yang menyebalkan hanya memperhatikannya dari jarak tidak jauh, dan berusaha bertingkah dengan normal . . .

"Aku menyukaimu" Ucapan singkat dari Zuho menjadi pembuka, setelah dia menghalangi langkah Inseong di lorong tiga menit yang lalu. Tangannya mengulurkan bunga mawar pada Inseong, lebih seperti ingin menghempaskan bunga itu karena merasa gugup. Yanan tersenyum tipis selagi membalik halaman komik di tangannya, menyamarkan umpatan berbahasa mandarin yang dia loloskan saat mendengar cara Zuho menyatakan perasaan

"Hah?" Biasanya, orang merasa terkejut dengan ungkapan perasaan yang tiba-tiba, tapi Inseong malah merasa bingung. Dia tidak mengenal Zuho secara pribadi sebelumnya, hanya sekedar tahu karena banyak mahasiswi yang satu tingkat dengannya membicarakan nama Rowoon dan sesekali membahas Zuho yang adalah teman Rowoon

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku menyukaimu" Ada cengiran canggung di wajah Zuho yang terlihat lucu bagi Inseong, menerima bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Zuho walau dia tidak begitu menyukai bunga. Dia bukan perempuan yang tersipu dengan pemberian bunga wangi ataupun cokelat manis, lagipula penyataan Zuho yang mendadak lebih penting baginya

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendengar ungkapan perasaanmu dan menerima pemberianmu. Lalu?" Tanya Inseong seraya memandang ingin tahu pada Zuho, Zuho mendeham dan memandang pada arah lain. Saat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, Zuho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali membuat Inseong mengernyit tidak mengerti. Inseong merasa dirinya seketika menjadi bodoh, menghadapi Zuho dengan sikapnya yang sulit ditebak

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menerima tantangan dari temanku" Jawab Zuho dengan ringan, sementara YeoOne menyumpahinya dalam hati. YeoOne tahu bahwa menyumpahi seseorang bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi Zuho sendiri tampaknya memang ingin disumpahi oleh YeoOne

"Oh, kau menyatakan perasaan padaku hanya untuk permainan?" Inseong tidak bohong kalau ada perasaan senang dalam dirinya saat Zuho menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan tentu menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa ini hanya tantangan dari permainan adik tingkatnya. Tapi, mereka memang tidak mengenal secara dekat sebelumnya, justru lebih mengejutkan kalau Zuho sungguhan menyukainya

"Ini bukan permainan, tapi tantangan dari temanku. Dia mengatakan, bahwa aku harus memberikan bunga dan menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kusukai" Zuho berusaha menjelaskan pada Inseong. Inseong tahu bagian utama yang ingin Zuho perjelas adalah bagian 'menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kusukai', tapi dia malah fokus pada bagian 'tantangan dari teman'

"Hadiah apa yang kau terima, jika melakukan tantangan ini?" Tanya Inseong, dibalas senyum tipis dari Zuho. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya mereka berbicara secara langsung bagi Inseong, dan Inseong mengerti alasan Zuho terkenal diantara para mahasiswi. Zuho memang tampilan yang menarik tanpa harus melakukan apapun, juga ekspresi yang lebih menarik saat diperhatikan lebih lama

"Kepastian dari perasaan sepihak selama satu tahun terakhir" Zuho tahu bahwa dirinya buruk dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan dia tidak bisa menjadi lebih menyebalkan dengan menjawab 'aku tidak perlu membelikan makan siang untuk tiga tukang makan –yang sayangnya adalah temanku- selama satu bulan'. Lagipula, Zuho tidak bohong mengatakan itu adalah satu hadiah yang dia dapatkan dengan melakukan tantangan ini

"Maksudmu?" Inseong tidak bodoh, dia mengerti dengan baik apa yang dimaksud oleh Zuho. Tapi, ini pertemuan pertama mereka dan Zuho terlalu sulit ditebak oleh Inseong

"Sudah kukatakan, aku menyukaimu selama satu tahun terakhir, Inseong-Sunbaenim" Jawab Zuho yang tidak menjelaskan apapun, membuat YeoOne dan Yanan menyumpahi si Pemuda Baek dalam hati dengan kompak. Rowoon memainkan ponsel miliknya dan tengah membalas pesan dari Chani, mendengar seadanya bagaimana Zuho menyatakan perasaan pada Inseong

"Bagian 'memberikan bunga dan menyatakan perasaan' adalah tantangan dari temanku, tapi aku juga melakukan ini untuk mendapat kepastian. Aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakan banyak hal padamu, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan perkataanku yang mungkin saja tidak penting bagimu. Aku mengerti kalau aku tidak mungkin diterima karena aku hanya adik tingkat yang tidak kau kenal, jadi sulit untuk mengatakan perasaanku selama ini. Aku berusaha mengatakannya saat ini, memang karena tantangan temanku, tapi bukan dia yang menentukan siapa orang yang kusukai" Rowoon tidak tahu sejak kapan Zuho bisa melontarkan perkataan menggelikan seperti itu, membuat Rowoon ingin melontarkan tawa dengan keras jika ada hal lain yang bisa dijadikan alibi untuk tertawa

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin aku tidak menerimamu?" Perkataan Inseong bukan hal yang bisa ditebak oleh Zuho sendiri, membuat mata Zuho yang tidak besar melihat Inseong dan mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Inseong

"Iya, kau memang adik tingkat yang tidak kukenal secara pribadi. Tapi, bohong kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu" Sadar bahwa Zuho tidak mengerti dengan perkataan, Inseong menjelaskan lebih rinci pada Pemuda di hadapannya

"Kau terlihat menarik, tapi kita belum mengenal secara dekat. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menentukan untuk menerima atau menolakmu" Jelas Inseong, dibalas lengkungan senyum Zuho yang sebenarnya membuat Inseong merasa tidak menentu. Tapi, usianya sudah dua puluh empat tahun, dan tidak seharusnya dia sembarangan menerima perasaan seseorang pada usia ini

"Aku mengerti, Inseong-Sunbaenim. Tapi, aku harus melakukan apa untuk diterima?" Inseong tidak bisa tidak tertawa karena pertanyaan Zuho yang terkesan begitu polos, begitupun ketiga teman Zuho yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi

"Tidak ada, kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Baiklah, aku harus pergi ke kantin. Terima kasih, untuk pemberian bunga mawarnya. Omong-omong, jangan memberikan bunga pada kesempatan lain, aku tidak menyukai bunga" Ujar Inseong seraya menepuk bahu Zuho dengan senyuman, membiarkan Zuho terpaku karena 'hiasan wajahnya' dan berlalu begitu saja. Dia hanya menyapa singkat pada tiga teman Zuho, mengenali mereka karena sering terlihat bersama Zuho –walaupun, lebih seringnya Yanan bersama YeoOne dan meninggalkan Rowoon bersama Zuho-

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk meyakinkan Inseong-Sunbaenim?" Rowoon melontarkan tanya selagi merangkul Zuho, hanya dibalas bahu yang terangkat oleh si pemilik rambut merah di sebelahnya. Zuho tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman saat menyukai seseorang, apalagi Inseong bukan tipe orang yang menyukai bunga –dan mungkin tidak menyukai cokelat juga-

"Jangan hanya mengangkat bahu, setidaknya kau meminta nomor telepon agar kau bisa mengirimkan pesan padanya" YeoOne melihat pada Yanan yang memberi saran, mengernyit karena Yanan sendiri tidak melakukan itu saat masa pendekatan dengannya. YeoOne yang memulai kegiatan berbalas pesan mereka pada masa pendekatan, walaupun Yanan selalu membalasnya dengan cepat dan hampir tidak pernah mengabaikan pesannya

"Kau tahu, pesan seperti menanyakan 'apa kau sudah makan?', 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan?', atau semacamnya" Jelas Rowoon, walau dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan metode itu. Chani lebih sering mengabaikan pesannya atau hanya membalas singkat, seperti tidak berminat, kalau dia mengirimkan pesan singkat yang terkesan basi walau manis

"Tidak perlu melakukannya, kalau memang itu bukan gayamu. Hal paling penting dari hubungan adalah merasa nyaman, jadi pastikan dirimu sendiri nyaman untuk melakukan pendekatan juga memulai hubungan" Menyadari Zuho mengernyit seperti tidak setuju dengan saran dari Yanan maupun Rowoon, YeoOne menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan

"Sesekali mendekatlah dan mengobrol dengan Inseong-Sunbaenim, jika waktunya mendukung. Ajak Inseong-Sunbaenim untuk pergi saat kalian memiliki waktu luang, misalnya mencoba kedai yang belum pernah kau kunjungi. Jangan memaksa untuk berada di sebelahnya selama dua puluh empat jam, karena mungkin saja dia tidak suka. Lagipula, berikan kesempatan padanya untuk berpikir ulang tentangmu" Sebagai sosok yang sebelumnya didekati, YeoOne memberi saran pada Zuho yang terdengar lebih baik dari dua teman satu garis kelahirannya yang lain. Yanan segera menarik YeoOne dengan posesif, saat Zuho tersenyum untuk berterima kasih pada YeoOne

"Pasti menyenangkan, jika kita melakukan kencan tiga pasangan" Kata YeoOne, tidak ingin Yanan memperbesar masalah yang sebenarnya kecil. Zuho dan Yanan melihat Rowoon yang dibalas deham canggung si Kim, mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan" Rowoon mengalihkan dan segera beranjak menuju kantin, disusul Zuho yang memang suka makan. Begitupun Yanan dan YeoOne yang menyusul langkah keduanya, Yanan masih belum ingin melepas rangkulan pada YeoOne.

.

Zuho memulai pendekatan pada hari berikutnya saat waktu istirahat, memilih makan di kantin dan menduduki meja yang sama dengan Inseong. Itu bukan modus Zuho, tapi hampir semua meja sudah penuh dan dia tidak mengenal sebagian besar dari mereka (Zuho kadang tidak terlalu peka dan dia kurang baik dalam mengingat seseorang, jadi rasanya tidak banyak yang dia kenali). Karena mereka berada di meja yang sama, Zuho berusaha membuka obrolan dengan Inseong, menanyakan apa Inseong menyukai menu makan siangnya hari ini, apa makanan yang disukai Inseong, juga apa kedai makanan yang disukai oleh Inseong.

Karena Inseong tidak menyukai bunga –dan Zuho juga tidak yakin dengan cokelat-, jadi Zuho memberi boneka udang pada Inseong. Yanan menyarankan pada Zuho untuk memberikan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, membuat YeoOne mengingat masa pendekatan dengan Yanan dimana Yanan memberikan penjepit kertas sebagai 'sesuatu yang tidak biasa' bagi mereka. Penjepit kertas itu hilang, saat YeoOne sibuk mengurus banyak tugas dan menggunakan beberapa penjepit kertas, membuat YeoOne tidak lagi tahu penjepit kertas mana yang merupakan pemberian Yanan. Boneka mungkin hal yang biasa, tapi ini tidak mungkin hilang dan tertukar karena sedikit yang memiliki boneka udang kan?

Rowoon lebih sering menghadapi penggemarnya seorang diri karena Zuho menghilang entah kemana, atau tepatnya menghilang untuk mencari dan bertemu dengan Inseong. Rowoon merasa senang dengan Zuho yang sudah berani menyatakan perasaan dan tidak lagi sekedar memperhatikan Inseong dari jauh, tapi dia juga merasa sebal karena Zuho lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Inseong. Yanan dan YeoOne lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, dan Rowoon malah menggerutu bahwa dia malah diabaikan sewaktu bersama dengan pasangan itu yang membuat YeoOne tersenyum dan meminta maaf.

Inseong bukan gadis remaja yang menyukai bunga cantik yang wangi, cokelat hitam yang manis, boneka beruang yang lucu, juga pembicaraan basi dengan gombalan tidak bermutu yang membuang waktu. Lagipula, Zuho bukan orang yang memiliki persediaan kata manis seperti Rowoon, Zuho lebih senang mencari menu atau kedai makanan daripada mencari kosakata manis yang dianggap mampu meluluhkan perasaan para Gadis. Jadi, pembicaraan Zuho dengan Inseong tidak berada jauh dari makanan, makanan sederhana yang terlihat enak, makanan bahan ayam paling bagus menurut masing-masing, cara mengolah telur dengan benar, cara menyimpan buah atau sayur. Bukan pembicaraan yang biasa dalam masa pendekatan, tapi Inseong senang mengobrol dengan Pemuda Baek itu.

Hanya pembicaraan ringan yang membuat Inseong membuka aplikasi pencari untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka, hingga Zuho yang menggemari hampir semua makanan sesekali mengernyit karena makanan yang disebutkan Inseong terdengar baru baginya. Inseong hanya mengetahui sedikit hal yang terkesan pribadi dari Zuho, seperti darimana dia berasal, berapa usianya saat ini, dan siapa nama aslinya. Bahkan, orang yang menggemari Rowoon mengetahui lebih banyak hal pribadi Zuho daripada Inseong yang tengah didekati oleh Zuho, membuat Hui –salah satu teman Inseong- hanya menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Inseong bahkan tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Zuho dan membuatnya bingung karena tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan Zuho selama satu hari ini, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Rowoon yang mengatakan bahwa Zuho memang tidak hadir hari ini.

.

Inseong ingat dengan jelas berapa nomor apartemen yang diberitahu oleh Rowoon, dan pintu di hadapannya memiliki nomor yang sama persis dengan nomor Zuho dalam ingatannya. Tangan Inseong mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu di hadapannya terbuka . . .

"Oh!" Inseong tahu Zuho akan terkejut, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Zuho yang dia anggap lucu. Bukan tawa kecil lagi manis dengan kesan anggun, Inseong tertawa dengan lepas hingga menimbulkan suara keras

"Inseong-Hyung" Panggilan Zuho membuat Inseong berusaha mengendalikan tawanya, ingat bahwa tujuannya datang bukan untuk membuat Pemuda Baek di hadapannya terkejut, melainkan untuk memastikan keadaan si Baek yang tidak dia lihat selama satu hari ini

"Maafkan aku, ekspresimu sangat lucu" Bibir Inseong masih melengkung, sisa dari tawa keras yang dia lontarkan sebelumnya. Zuho seharusnya kesal karena Inseong menertawakannya, tapi dia malah tersenyum tipis dan membuka pintu untuk membiarkan Inseong masuk

"Jadi, kenapa Hyung mengunjungiku?" Zuho bersandar pada dinding dan melipat tangan di depan dada, melakukan pose keren selagi melihat Inseong melepaskan sepatu

"Aku bingung karena tidak melihatmu selama satu hari ini, dan Rowoon mengatakan kau tidak datang ke Kampus hari ini" Jawab Inseong seraya menyimpan tangannya dalam saku jaket, matanya menelusuri ruang tinggal Zuho yang tidak terlalu rapih dan tidak begitu berantakan pula. Hanya ada kantung makanan ringan dan buku yang berserakan di atas meja, selebihnya tidak ada yang mengganggu tata letak ruangan ini

"Kenapa tidak menanyakan dari . . . "

"Telepon atau pesan melalui jalur pribadi? Kau kan tidak memberitahuku nomor ponsel atau akun jejaring sosial yang kau miliki" Sela Inseong yang membuat Zuho mengingat sejenak dan mengangguk membenarkan, Zuho melihat Inseong yang belum pindah dari keset tempat sepatu dilepaskan

"Duduklah di bangku, Hyung. Aku akan melihat kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa diminum" Zuho itu memang tidak begitu peka, jadi maklumi saja kalau dia lamban mengerti. Inseong berjalan menuju sofa yang berhadapan dengan meja dipenuhi buku berantakan tadi, melihat serpihan makanan ringan mengotori halaman buku yang terbuka

"Bagaimana dia bisa belajar dengan nyaman, kalau bukunya dipenuhi makanan ringan seperti ini?" Ada decak sebal dari Inseong, walau sebenarnya dia juga melakukan itu beberapa kali. Jenuh karena mengerjakan tugas yang sulit, mengalihkan pikiran dengan membuka bungkus makanan ringan dan membiarkan serpihan makanan ringan mengotori halaman buku

"Hyung sendiri pasti pernah melakukannya" Zuho menaruh soda kaleng di sisi meja yang kosong dan merapikan buku seadanya, menyisakan dua soda kaleng dan kantung makanan ringan yang terbuka lebar di meja. Inseong mendecak namun tidak melontarkan pembelaan, karena itu memang benar

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?" Tanya Inseong, saat Zuho tengah membuka soda kaleng miliknya. Zuho melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Inseong, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Inseong

"Rowoon mengatakan, kau tidak datang ke Kampus hari ini. Apa alasanmu tidak datang?" Inseong memperjelas pertanyaan yang hanya direspon mulut membulat tanda mengerti dari Zuho

"Hanya ingin memberi waktu untuk menyendiri dan berpikir ulang" Jawab Zuho, tidak jelas. Inseong mengernyit karena tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Zuho

"Temanku pernah memberi saran untuk tidak terlalu aktif mendekati Inseong-Hyung, agar tidak mengganggumu. Dia mengatakan, aku perlu memberi waktu bagimu untuk berpikir tentangku, dan kupikir aku juga perlu memikirkan tentangmu" Zuho menjelaskan dan meminum soda kaleng yang sudah dia buka, sementara Inseong meraih soda kaleng lainnya yang belum dibuka

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu?" Suara Inseong kembali terdengar, setelah Inseong menyimpan soda kaleng yang tersisa separuh di meja. Zuho menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak mengambil kantung makanan ringan di meja, namun melanjutkan gerakannya dan menutup kantung yang sebelumnya terbuka lebar

"Ini bukan tentang perasaanku, tapi tentangmu, Inseong-Hyung. Aku tidak pandai mengatakan sesuatu, aku lebih sering mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku membicarakan tentang makanan saat melakukan pendekatan denganmu, bukan obrolan tentang bagaimana kau terlihat manis dengan apa yang kau kenakan, seperti bagaimana Rowoon melakukan pendekatan dengan Chani. Bahkan, aku hanya pandai membicarakan dan tidak begitu bagus dalam memasak, aku lebih suka memiliki persediaan makanan ringan daripada bahan makanan sungguhan" Seperti sebelumnya, Zuho terasa begitu sulit ditebak oleh Inseong. Inseong tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Zuho, obrolan mereka saat ini sebenarnya mengarah kemana

"Kau tentu merasa bosan dengan Laki-laki yang hanya membicarakan tentang makanan, bukan lagu romantis yang biasa kau dengar atau drama tema romansa yang tengah digemari. Aku menyukai banyak lagu, tapi banyak diantara lagu itu bukan lagu romantis yang cocok untuk pasangan atau memuji seseorang" Zuho mengatakannya dengan ringan, walau Inseong pikir tentu ada bagian dari diri Zuho yang merasa sakit

"Kau mungkin tidak pernah menonton drama, tapi kau harus melihat drama 'Lets Eat'. Apa yang menjadi masalah, jika kau sering membicarakan makanan? Apa orang yang menggemari makanan tidak boleh memiliki hubungan dan menikah? Hubungan bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun, dari tempat juga pembicaraan apapun" Respon Inseong dengan bijak, entah bagaimana membuat Zuho mengangkat tangan untuk menutup mulutnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar

"Aku tidak biasa membicarakan hal serius saat denganmu, biasanya kita hanya membicarakan soal ramyeon yang paling disukai, makanan Jepang yang ingin dicoba, juga menu makanan yang menarik dari Negara lain" Jelas Zuho, sebelum Inseong membuka suara untuk bertanya alasan Zuho tersenyum

"Oh, benar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa dekat denganmu, padahal kita hanya bicara tentang makanan saat bertemu" Respon Inseong seraya tersenyum, merasa lucu karena memang lebih dari sembilan puluh persen obrolan mereka hanya bertema makanan. Tapi, Inseong merasa ada yang hilang saat tidak bertemu dengan Zuho sehari ini, seperti Hui yang merasa kehilangan sewaktu Hongseok absen karena harus mengikuti acara keluarga

"Merasa dekat?" Zuho memang tidak peka, dan dia tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi dengan ucapan Inseong

"Iya, aku merasa dekat dan perlu dengan kehadiranmu. Bertemu dan bicara denganmu mulai terasa seperti gochujang bagi bulgogi, atau gochugaru bagi kimchi" Gombalan pertama dari sekian obrolan mereka selama ini bukan dilontarkan oleh Zuho, dan bukan gombalan yang dirasa buruk oleh keduanya

"Jadi?" Hanya satu kata dengan maksud entah apa dari Zuho yang sulit ditebak oleh Inseong, tapi Inseong pikir dia mengerti apa yang ingin Zuho tanyakan saat ini

"Ayo bicarakan makanan, atau bahan makanan, atau Negara dengan wisata kuliner paling menarik. Ayo bertemu dan bicarakan itu, setiap hari" Jawab Inseong, cukup untuk memberi kejelasan bagi hubungan mereka. Mereka akan bertemu dan mengobrol, setiap hari. Bukan hal yang penting untuk membahas apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena yang paling penting adalah mereka bisa bertemu dengan satu sama lain setiap hari.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ini fanfic request Misharu Rin, langsung posting tanpa baca ulang. Sebenarnya, aku sukanya Uke!Zuho juga Seme!Inseong, jadi mohon maklum kalo berasa aneh. Maaf, kalo ini mengecewakan ya, Rin-ah. Gomawo, buat yang mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di fanfic ini, jadi silahkan review ^v^

 **Bonus :**

Kalau Zuho hanya membawa bunga dan menyatakan perasaan pada Inseong, karena tantangan dari YeoOne. Rowoon menyatakan perasaan karena tantangan dari Yanan, dia menggunakan kostum ayam dan membawa boneka bentuk ayam goreng. Zuho dan Inseong memegangi tulisan besar 'untuk anak ayam Kang Chan Hee' yang entah sedari kapan dipersiapkan oleh Rowoon, mereka menunduk dalam dan mengomentari selera Rowoon yang norak dalam menyatakan perasaan. Waktu pulang sekolah membuat banyak murid melewati mereka, para perempuan saling berbisik bahwa Rowoon sangat manis, sementara murid laki-laki terlihat menahan tawa.

Chani hanya memandang datar pada keramaian di depan gerbang sekolahnya, menebak dengan mudah bahwa orang di dalam kostum adalah Rowoon. Chani menyisakan dua langkah diantara mereka dan memandang Rowoon dengan ekspresi yang belum berubah, menerima boneka ayam goreng yang diulurkan padanya . . .

"Aku menyukaimu" Ujar Chani dengan nada datar, menemukan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Rowoon karena Pemuda itu sudah melepas bagian kepala kostum. Ada senyum miring di bibir Chani saat melihat ekspresi Rowoon yang sangat tidak keren, tidak sesuai dengan penampilan Rowoon biasanya, tapi Chani pikir sesuai dengan kostum ayam yang dia kenakan saat ini

"Bukankah itu yang ingin Hyung katakan?" Lanjut Chani. YeoOne –yang diberi tugas untuk merekam karena Rowoon ingin memiliki dokumentasi perjalanan hubungannya dengan Chani- hampir memberi umpatan pada Laki-laki yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah atas itu, dibatalkan karena Yanan bicara sesuatu dalam bahasa asalnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Mudah menebak bahwa Yanan tengah mengumpat, tapi ekspresi sebalnya membuat YeoOne ingin tertawa

"Iya, aku memang ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan saat ini, karena aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal. Aku senang memanggilmu 'anak ayam' karena aku ingin menjadi 'induk ayam' bagimu, seseorang yang bisa kau percaya untuk diikuti, seseorang yang menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain sembarangan menyentuhmu. Aku senang bahwa kau lebih pendek dariku dan membuatku bisa menjagamu, membuatmu bisa berlindung di balik tubuhku. Kau sepertinya tidak menyukai hal tentang 'anak ayam' atau lebih pendek dariku, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan saat ini" Rowoon memegang kepala kostum ayam dan menatap lurus pada Chani, sementara Chani sendiri mengalihkan pandangan pada arah lain

"Aku sudah mengatakan, bahwa aku menyukai aroma rambutmu. Aku juga mengatakan, jika kau terlihat manis dengan seragam sekolah maupun pakaian santai. Aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal, hingga tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan saat ini. Tapi, aku belum mengatakan ini secara langsung. Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukai banyak hal dari dirimu. Jadi, apa kau ingin menjadi Kekasihku?" Zuho menggumam bahwa perkataan Rowoon terlalu rumit, sementara Inseong membalas jika pernyataan Rowoon yang terencana lebih bagus daripada pernyataan Zuho yang terkesan begitu mendadak dan tidak memiliki persiapan sama sekali. Rowoon berdeham dengan keras, tidak ingin pasangan itu mengganggu momen pernyataan perasaannya pada Chani

"Aku mau, lagipula itu tidak merugikan" Balas Chani dengan senyum tipis, tipe kuudere. Yanan yang memperhatikan momen itu hanya menghembuskan nafas, tahu seharusnya dia tidak mengharapkan reaksi Chani

"Kau begitu menggemaskan" Rowoon menarik Chani dalam pelukannya, melupakan kostum ayam yang masih dikenakannya dan membuat Chani kesulitan bernafas. Chani sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan membalas pelukan Rowoon, menyembunyikan senyum lebar dan wajah yang memerah karena perlakuan Rowoon

"Mataku sedang bermasalah, atau warna telinga Chani memang merah?" Zuho melontarkan tanya pada Inseong, Inseong memberi isyarat diam pada Zuho

"Dia sedang malu, jangan membuatnya semakin malu dengan memperjelas hal itu" Balas Inseong yang didengar Rowoon dan Chani, membuat Chani semakin menenggelamkan wajah pada kostum ayam yang dikenakan Kekasihnya sedari beberapa menit lalu. Rowoon tersenyum lebar karena tingkah menggemaskan dari Kekasih Manisnya

"Jadi, akhir pekan ini, kita melakukan kencan tiga pasangan" Gumam YeoOne seraya menghentikan rekaman, menoleh pada Yanan dengan ekspresi antusias yang membuat Yanan tertawa kecil. YeoOne begitu bersemangat tentang kencan tiga pasangan, seperti anak kecil yang bersemangat dengan setumpuk permen berbagai macam

"Tentu, ayo kita kencan berdua sebelum melakukan kencan tiga pasangan" Yanan berujar dengan nada yang polos, balik membuat YeoOne tertawa. Yanan mengucapkan kencan dengan polos, seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang bercerita tentang kelinci mungil menggemaskan yang disengat lebah dan menjadi besar juga dipenuhi bulu. YeoOne memberikan handycam pada Zuho dan mengatakan bahwa dia dan Yanan pergi lebih dulu, Zuho hanya memandang malas pada dua teman yang memiliki garis kelahiran sama dengannya dan Rowoon

"Ayo kita pergi ke kedai makanan, setelah ini" Ujar Zuho pada Inseong, setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. Inseong mengingat jadwalnya dan merasa dia bisa mengerjakan tugas nanti malam, anggukan tanda setuju menjadi balasan dari ajakan Zuho. Bukan masalah dimana mereka kencan atau apa yang mereka bicarakan saat berdua, karena Zuho sudah senang berada di dekat Inseong, dan Inseong tidak keberatan berada lebih lama di dekat Zuho.

 **~.Bonus End.~**


End file.
